This is a Phase I open label dose escalation study of a recombinant CEA protein vaccine produced in a baculovirus expression system by MicroGeneSys, Incorporated. Patients receive the recombinant CEA protein vaccine by intramuscular injection 4 times at monthly intervals after which they undergo a restaging evaluation. If there has been no evidence of disease progression or toxicity related to the immunizations, the patients are eligible to receive 4 additional immunizations at 2 month intervals. The patients are followed for any evidence of toxicity and blood samples are obtained monthly for analysis of humoral and cellular immune responses to the CEA protein. We have completed the first dose level with 6 patients having received 100 5g doses of recombinant CEA protein. We have presently enrolled 4 patients at the second dose level of 300 and 16 5g per dose. Planned patient accrual includes 2 additional patients at the second dose level followed by a cohort of 6 patients at the third dose level receiving 1000 5g doses of the recombinant CEA protein. We have seen no evidence of toxicity. There has thus far been no evidence of antibody response to the CEA protein among these patients. We have, however, observed evidence of lymphoproliferative responses to the recombinant CEA protein in 4 of the initial 10 patients immunized. Further evaluation is ongoing to determine to what extent these proliferative responses are specific for CEA vs minute levels of contaminating viral and insect cell proteins present in this preparation. Evaluation of cytolytic T-cell responses is ongoing.